veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Yet another item overhaul
Introduction For quite some time I've had a lot of suggestions for new items in mind, but they were either stuck in my sandbox, or I didn't really shared anything about them. Today, I had decided to release a new volume of my item suggestions, collecting all of those suggestions I wanted to share lately. Vampiric Essence rework Hide= |-| Vampiric Essence= Recipe * (350g) * (800g) *700g When Vampiric Essence was originally introduced, it looked like a pretty good component for some future bruiser items... well, with its biggest flaw being that it had no actual items it built into, thankfully down below, you could see that I already fixed that issue... Sacrificial Dagger Hide= |-| Sacrificial Dagger= Grant yourself 50% attack speed and 15% of lifesteal at the cost of 2.5% of your max hp per second, this cost ramps up over 4 seconds up to 5% of your max hp per second. |cost=3000 |costcombine=750 |sell=1500 |creator=ErdamonPL }} Recipe * (1850g) * (400g) *750g And bam, a major dps item for bruisers. While at first glance it does seem more like a carry item in general, keep in mind that the majority of the lifesteal you get is from the toggle that also kills you (and let's be honest here, if you get stunned with this thing active, there's still a higher chance of dying if you're a squishy carry rather than a tanky bruiser), and AGI based heroes don't tend to have that high of stregth, factoring into not so great innate health regen. ... Eye of the Oracle Hide= |-| Eye of the Oracle= Reveal a small (550 radius) area on the map for 5 seconds. Grants vision over all enemy units in that area, including stealthed ones. 45 second cooldown, 2000 range. |cost=1600 |costcombine=300 |sell=800 |creator=ErdamonPL }} Recipe * (850g) * (450g) *300g Hey look, stealth is already being introduced into the game, the jungle is actually a thing and ganks are happening! What can we do? Fear not! The vision item for supports is here! Since wards won't really work that great on the map, smaller clairvoyance-expys should work slightly better. Much more dynamic, practical, and overall more useful given how many tight corridors there is rather than open areas. And its stats are so universial that you might as well build it on and it will work just fine, I'm sure of it. (Spoiler: Don't do that). Orb of Energy Hide= |-| Orb of Energy= Recipe * (50g) * (500g) *200g We all know that pendant of mana could use some actual build path, and so, this item came to my mind. I think that it can make a pretty good basis for some scaling items purely for caster heroes... which are introduced just below! Blade of Equinox Hide= |-| Blade of Equinox= Recipe *Orb of Energy (800g) * (1100g) *800g AD version of Orb's upgrade. We all know that guys like or don't rightclick as much as they fight enemies with their spells, but so far there's not that many build paths that can support this playstyle... Why not start here? Imbued Cutlass Hide= |-| Imbued Cutlass= bonus physical damage and causes the enemy to bleed, dealing as true damage over 3 seconds. |cost= 2700 |costcombine= 200 |sell= 1350 |creator=ErdamonPL }} Recipe * (1400g) * (1100g) *200g Yet another item strictly for AD casters! (Come on, they don't have enough options) While Blade of Equinox leans more towards strict spellcasters, Imbued Cutlass grants an potion for heroes who benefit a lot from procs for that extra burst on autoattacks, while making them more powerful at what most of those heroes who'll most likely buy this one do: Dueling. Underworld Rapier Hide= |-| Underworld Rapier= bonus magical damage and causes the target to burst, dealing magical damage to it and all enemies within 250-radius area around it |cost= 2700 |costcombine= 200 |sell= 1350 |creator=ErdamonPL }} Recipe * (1400g) * (1100g) *200g And now for something completely diffrent, AP spellblade users! As we well know, AP heroes would usually rather have an item with diffrent qualities than AD heroes, and those are burst damage and waveclear. So why not grab this beautiful rapier and get into the fray with some dandy spellblade procs? Enlightening Gem Hide= |-| Enlightening Gem= Recipe * (300g) * (500g) *150g Somewhat of a counterpart to , this one grants mana and mana regen. I can imagine this item being a good component for mana items that grant a straight up high amounts of mana rather than waiting for that thing to stack like with Orb of Energy. Purifying Lantern Hide= |-| Purifying Lantern= increasing by 1% for each and restore increasing by 1% for each . 600 range, 120 second cooldown. |cost= 2850 |costcombine= 700 |sell= 1425 |creator=ErdamonPL }} Recipe *Enlightening Gem (950g) * (900g) * (300g) *700g Now, I'm not gonna lie, that was one of the Lykrast's ideas actually... but I still kinda wanted to already start theorycrafting this item's potential build path/stats. I still think that I did a rather good job of making a support item with a strong active that saves people's asses all day. Overall no support hero who'd like to go for this item will greatly enjoy the active, and surely won't mind additional stats this item grants. Closing words That's all I've got for today's item blog. Remember to leave all your feedback in the comment section below! Yours truly, ErdamonPL. Category:Blog posts